Love Lost, Then Found Again
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: Aisha Himura is on a paralleless journey to discover the meaning of true love and she soon finds it in the for of one Seto Kaiba. Will they be able to stay together when the evil Bakura tries to tear them apart? And what of Duke Devlin?
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh- Love Lost then Found Again**

**Chapter 1**

One night, I had just finally finished my date with Duke Devlin. He was just walking up with me to my door. Once we got there, I said to him "Thanks a lot Duke, I had a wonderful time." I smiled, then before I went in, he kissed me. At first I was surprised, but then I ended the kiss, said goodnight and walked inside.

So then all night I had dreamed about the total awesome night that I had with Duke. The next morning I woke up early ten minutes before dawn. After I showered, changed into my new High School uniform, and ate breakfast, it was time to go to school. So then I locked the front door with my house key, and began to walk down the sidewalk to my New High School Called Domino High School. On my way there, I heard a Limo drive up beside me while I was walking.

When I looked at the limo, it quickly drove past me towards the High school. After the bell rang and everyone was inside, I then noticed another person walking up the stairs. Then next, I walked up beside him and asked, "Hey, My name is Aisha, what's yours?" He smiled and said, "My names Marik Ishtar, are you new here too?" I nodded and we both walked up to the front office. Once we got there and got our schedules, we found out that we both had all the same Honors classes together.

Once we reached our first class we knocked on the door. After we told the teacher that we both were new at this school, he then said "Alright hold on a minute." First he made an announcement by saying "Class, before we begin we have two new students. Now lets all make them feel Welcome at Domino High school. You both may come in now." We both walked in and the most embarrassing thing happened next. All of the guys in the classroom except for seven were staring at me.

Also all of the girls except for two were drooling over Marik. It was then that Marik decided to put his arm around my waist. Then next Duke Devlin got mad stood up and yelled to Marik "Hey you, get your fucking hands off my girlfriend!"

The rest of the class was shocked as well as speechless by what Duke had just said. After we introduced ourselves the teacher (Mr. Himono) then seated Marik by Yugi and me next to Seto Kaiba. After class was over, it was time to go to math. Then after our math class was over, it was then time to go to history, but the most surprising thing about history was that they were learning about Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago.

As soon as we reached our history class, our teacher (Mrs. Kino) asked us to take out our history books and turn to Chapter5: Ancient Egypt. But once she looked up at the class, she noticed that Marik and I didn't have our books on our desks. Next she asked us "Marik, Aisha, why don't you have your books out?" We both looked at each other for a second, and then I said, "We don't have our books, because we don't need them." She was shocked, but then said "Okay, if you don't need them, then give us a report on Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago right now infront of the class."

Next we nodded a yes to each other, stood up, and walked infront of the class. Once we were there, I heard Joey Wheeler say out loud "This is going to be interesting." I nodded to Marik and said, "Alright, we'll tell you what we know about Ancient Egypt." After that I then began to tell our report by "Well, about 5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt, in the city of Cairo, there lived a Pharaoh, a High Priest, an Evil Sorcerer, and a Princess. They all lived in the same palace, except for the Evil Sorcerer who lived in the Shadow Realm."

About twenty-two minutes later, the whole class and the teacher were shocked by what we both knew. Even though we never even opened our books. But then before we sat down, I said "Plus, there were these four Duel Monster Ancient Egyptian God cards that my Ancestor (the Princess) had a job or duty of protecting them against anyone evil. Who wanted to use them for power and to rule the world, or utterly destroy it." I took a few breaths, then Marik said "Even though it originally three, the Pharaoh, High Priest, Princess and even the Evil Sorcerer all made 1 more AEGC (Ancient Egyptian God Card) that was more powerful than the other 3 God Cards." When we were finished, we both sat back down in our seats and waited for the bell to ring.

They were all shocked by how much we both knew about Ancient Egypt without our books. But when I looked next to me at Seto Kaiba, I noticed that he wasn't happy by what Marik had said about there being one more God card. The bell rang and we then went to gym. At gym, mostly almost everyone was watched me while I trained. But the others played duel monsters instead. But, strangely all that time, I noticed that Seto Kaiba kept watching me. I then thought to myself _Hmmm. that's strange, why is Seto Kaiba watching me? I guess he's mad at me for telling the whole class about the Ancient Egyptian God Cards. Or… is it something else? _

That very question kept repeating in my head all through gym. About six minutes before the bell rang; I quickly went back inside and changed my clothes. Once I was back outside, Kaiba then walked straight towards me. I noticed this, but decided to stay. Once he was three feet infront of me, he said "I want to talk to you later, about what you and Marik had said in History class."

Then suddenly the bell rang and it was time for Science. The teacher (Ms. Shinto) then told us that we would be working with partners on our projects. Ms. Shinto then called out the names: "Tea/Hicomoro, Yugi/Kristen, Joey/Tristan, Seto Kaiba/Aisha, and Marik/Duke." After a few more names were called we then got with our partners and started our projects. But as we were working, Joey and Tristan were making lots of noise.

As Seto Kaiba and I were working, I asked him "So why did you want to talk to me about what we said in History class?" He said back coldly "Cause I want to know everything that you know about Ancient Egypt." That sent a chill up and down my spine. He then said "I want you to come with me to my mansion after school, we can talk about this there with nobody trying to listen to our conversation." I then nodded and said, "Okay."

When it was time for lunch, I got my food and sat down net to Tea and Mai across from Yugi. After lunch was over, we then had to go to our 6th period that was Poetry class. The substitute Mrs. Kari said for us to write a poem about someone that we have a crush on. Yugi wrote a poem about Kristen, Joey wrote a poem about Mai, Tea wrote about Hicomoro, Tristan wrote about Serenity, and both Duke/Marik wrote about me. I had a hard time choosing whom to write about, but then I decided to write about Duke, Marik, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Kristen, Hicomoro, Serenity, and about my dead Parents.

After I read my poem to the class, I told the sub. That I wrote mine on both Love and Friendship. The love of my parents and the friendship of my best friends. After I sat down, I then saw a note addressed to me. I picked it up and read it:

Aisha,

Meet me at the front gate after school, my driver will take us to my mansion to talk alone for a few hours. It is important that you come!

Sincerely,

Seto Kaiba

After that I then looked towards him and nodded a yes. Then once Poetry class was over, it was five twenty-three in the afternoon. About seven minutes later, school was over. Then as I was at my locker getting my books for my homework that I had, I saw another note in my locker this time. It read:

Aisha babe,

If you're not busy tonight, want to go out on a date with me?

Yours Truly,

Marik

Soon after I read it, I then saw him coming towards me. Once he was infront of me, I said "Look Marik, I'm sorry, but not today. Maybe tomorrow okay?" he then asked "Why?" I then said back "Cause I'm going over to someone's house to talk to them for awhile." He then said back "Oh! Okay, well see you tomorrow!" and he walked over to his locker. Once I was out the front doors, the bell rang a second time. I then saw Kaiba by the front gate waiting for me.

As I was walking towards him, I then heard Tea and Yugi call my name. I pretended that I didn't hear them and continued walking until I was infront of Kaiba. I was feeling uncomfortable so I broke the silence by saying "So Kaiba, how's your little brother?" He looked at me and asked, "How did you know that I had a little brother?" I smiled and said back "Yugi told me." He then responded "Oh, he's fine." Just then, his limo came up, and the driver walked out and opened the door. First Kaiba went in and motioned for me to follow.

Once I got in, the driver then drove us to his mansion. Once we got there the gates opened and the limo drove up to the mansion. As soon as we got inside the mansion, we were greeted by his little brother. He said " Hello big brother! Who's this?" Seto then smiled at his little brother and said "This is Aisha, and she's going to be here for awhile. So, why don't you go upstairs and finish your homework." He smiled and ran upstairs towards his bedroom. Then next, Kaiba turned towards me and asked "Do you want anything to drink?" and I said, "Yes. What do you have?" He then went into the kitchen and found bottles of ginger ail. Once he found two glasses, he poured it halfway in each glass.

Then he came back gave me my glass and said, "Mokuba drank all the soda, so this was all I could find." I took a sip and smiled. He then asked "Do you like it?" I nodded and then said "So are you ready to know what I know about Ancient Egypt better, even though Isis showed you those images of your past life?" He was shocked at how I knew about his Past Life from this Isis. Then next, he asked me "Aisha, Who's Isis?" I smiled and said "Lets just say that you and the Domino citizens know her as Ishizu." He nodded back to me in understanding. And then I began the whole story.

About three hours later, Kaiba had decided to call Domino's Pizza. Then about 15minutes later, the Pizza guy arrived. Kaiba paid him, then came back over to the couch and opened the box. Next, he got a slice and handed it to me. I smiled and thanked him. Then after we both got our pieces, we began eating them.

About two hours and thirty-seven minutes later, we were now almost done with our homework that we had decided to do while eating Pizza. Then I yawned, stretched and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read eleven o'clock p.m. And I stood up and stretched again, then began to gather my things. Then as I was walking back towards the table to get my schoolbag, that Mokuba had woken up. He yawned, stretched then asked his brother "Hey big brother why is Aisha still here at this late time of night?"

He stood up and answered his little brother "Cause she was telling me about Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago." He took a breath then added "After that, we decided to do our homework, I ordered pizza and I guess we just lost the track of time." Mokuba yawned again and then asked "Aisha why don't you stay the night, I mean it is pretty late and any ways you can take one of the many guest rooms." I smiled then said, "I'd like that Mokuba thanks. But I don't have anything to wear, except for my school uniform." He smiled and said "Don't worry you can barrow one of my brothers t-shirts to wear."

Mokuba then asked his brother "Seto, you don't mind her wearing one of your T-shirts do you?" He took a breath and said defeatedly "No I guess not." After Mokuba got his glass of water, he then said happily, yet tiredly "Okay. Yawn this way, follow me." After I reached my room, I opened the door and just stared at the humongous room I was going to sleep in.

Then I felt a presence behind me. I then slowly turned around to notice that Seto Kaiba was standing there. Next, he then motioned for me to follow him into his room. Once I was inside, I noticed that his room was larger than mine and so was his bed. _Wait a minute, did I just think about his room and his bed all in the same thought! What the hells the matter with me? _

Just then I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing Seto say annoyingly "Are you going to take the shirt or are you just going to stand there all night staring at my bed?" I then started to blush and he noticed it, too. I quickly grabbed the shirt and muttered quickly thank you, and left. After that, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed and in minutes, he was asleep. When I was sure that he was asleep, I silently sighed, closed his door and after I changed into his T-shirt, I too, soon drifted off to sleep with his scent in my room all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, 15 minutes before dawn, I got up and took a shower. Then about 30 minutes later, I finished my shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around myself. Then just as I opened my door, Kaiba then opened his door and was about to walk into the bathroom. I saw him in his boxers and he saw me in a towel, dripping wet. Next we both blushed furiously. I went in my room, and Kaiba went into the bathroom for a shower, himself. Then as he was about to finish, he strangely thought Do I like her? No! I can't! I've only just met her yesterday! What the hell's the matter with me? It can't be that I'm going soft can it?

He quickly turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Then once he opened the bathroom door, I suddenly came out of my room dressed in my school uniform. But while I was waiting for Kaiba to move, I noticed that he was staring at me. Next, I quickly took control of the situation by saying "Kaiba are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day, or are you going to move?" He blinked then moved aside to let me in. As I was walking beside him, he then secretly smelt in my scent.

He then next suddenly realized that I smelt like Wild Flowers, and with a little hint of his scent on me. Then he suddenly remembered that I smell like him because I had worn his T-shirt. And while I was sleeping, he guessed that I must have been sweating too. So then he came to the conclusion that the reason while I was sweating his scent got mixed in with it. Now once it has dried, it must've stuck on my body even still after the shower.

Next, after I was finished brushing my teeth, I then went down into the kitchen to make some coffee. When I was finished, I got out two mugs and filled them both up. As I was drinking my coffee, Kaiba then walked in the kitchen dressed in his school uniform. Just then Mokuba came into the kitchen. I said "Good morning Mokuba!" and he said back "Good morning Aisha, Big brother."

Just, soon after Mokuba had finished his cereal, I then asked Mokuba "Hey Mokuba, would you like for me to drive you to school? If you're big brother doesn't mind." Then Mokuba asked, "Please big brother?" and Kaiba sighed then said "Alright, but you'd better get back in 15 minutes." I nodded stood up then walked with Mokuba to the garage. After I started the engine, I then drove down towards Mokuba's school.

After I dropped him off, I had 10minutes left to get back. Then after I parked the car in the garage, I only had 5minutes left till we had to leave. So I met Kaiba down at the front gate. Just then his limo driver came up and we got in, then left. About 5minutes later, we arrived at Domino High.

Then strangely as we were getting out, just about everyone was staring at me. I then felt uncomfortable by their stares and Kaiba could tell by the look on my face. After that the bell rang and both Kaiba and I were walking side by side evenly. Just then, before the tardy bell rang Seto Kaiba and I both walked into the classroom together. I could hear everyone except Yugi and the gang murmuring about Kaiba and I.

Just then someone in the class asked me "Hey Aisha, are you and Kaiba going steady?" I blushed and noticed that he did too a little bit. I got mad and was about to something when Duke said "No! Why would she go out with some rich, coldhearted, bastard like Kaiba?" I wasn't happy about this at all, and yelled "Duke Devlin, you didn't have to answer for me, I could've answered that question for MYSELF!" Then he said "Hey! I was only trying to help you." And I responded back "Well, I don't need your help! If I did, then I would've asked for it!"

After that, our teacher came in and said "Class, the principal and I have been talking about a seating arrangement!" he took a few breaths and said "Yugi sit in the last of the first row. Kristen you sit in front of him. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. Then finally Seto Kaiba stay where you are and Aisha, you sit infront of him." We all groaned. Then finally he said "Now class this is exactly how you will be sitting in this class and the rest of your classes till the end of the school year." We all groaned, yet again.

Then all that time, I could feel Kaiba staring at me. Next the teacher (Mr. Himono) said, "Now class, you may do whatever you want until the bell rings okay?" We all ignored him as usual, so then next; both Marik and Duke came over to my table. Then next, Duke asked me "Aisha, why did you get out of Kaiba's limo instead of walking?" I looked at him and said "Cause he had wanted to know a few things about what Marik and I had said in history."

He started getting mad and demanded "You didn't answer my question correctly, now tell me why you were in that limo with Kaiba!" I took a breath and lied "Cause he offered me a ride." He couldn't believe what I had just said. Then he asked loudly so that the whole class heard "Aisha, are you cheating on me with Kaiba?" The whole class gasped and I then saw Kaiba looking straight at me awaiting my reply.

I then said madly "No! Why would I cheat on you? Unless, you're cheating on me from all the rumor and gossip that I've heard from around the school, in the stores, restaurants, and movie theaters that we go in!" He then yelled, "Why would I cheat on a babe like you? Honestly Aisha I would never do that!" I studied him for a while then said "Alright Duke, I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me." Then he said, "Its okay, your apology is accepted." With that said, both he and Marik left.

I then turned around to face Kaiba and asked him "Hey Kaiba, do you think Duke is really cheating on me?" He looked up from his book and said, "Yes. Cause rarely I've seen him with other women while you were sick, at Yugi's Game Shop, or at the store." I nodded and said "Thank you Kaiba, I had a feeling he was lying to me this whole time." I turned around and laid my head on my desk to rest. And then, minutes later, I began to feel alone once again now knowing that Duke Devlin (my now ex-boyfriend) has been cheating on me since the first day we went out on a date.

After school, when the bell rang, Yugi asked me at my locker if I wanted to go to the Game Shop with him and the others. I looked back at him and said "No thanks Yugi, but I'll be over tomorrow if that's okay?" He nodded then I added "Cause well, in first period this morning, I had found out from a friend that Duke has been cheating on me. So I'd just like to go home and cry myself to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow bye Yugi!" He then said "Bye Aisha!" As I was walking home to cry myself to sleep from now knowing that Duke Devlin has cheated on me.

Then as I was walking home, I could hear some of the students behind me talking about Duke and I deciding whether or not I'm cheating on Duke with Seto Kaiba the CEO President of Kaiba Corps. When I got home, I had decided not to eat. So after I was in my room, I looked out my window and surprisingly saw Kaiba's limo stop infront of my house. And weirdly I saw him looking at me through his window. Then after a few seconds, I went over to my bed and cried myself to sleep, not noticing that Kaiba was listening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Then finally at last it was Friday and I was glad, but I was also sick Wednesday and Thursday too from being lonely and crying all day. So I can't make it to school today. But then I remembered what it was like at the Game shop yesterday. I had just been introduced to Yugi's Grandpa when suddenly; Seto Kaiba had entered the door. He then said "Aisha, Mokuba wants to talk to you now."

I looked at him confusingly, then I asked him "Where is he?" Then suddenly Mokuba came walking in and stopped infront of me. He smiled and said "Aisha, could you come over Saturday and watch me while Seto is busy doing work for a couple of hours?" At first I was surprised then I smiled back and said "Sure Mokuba, I'd love too. Umm… When do you want me to come over?" Mokuba then asked, "Is 10:00 okay?" I nodded a yes and they both left.

After that the rest of the gang was speechless, but then Joey started to argue with me about accepting the offer to watch over Mokuba at Kaiba's mansion. Now as I was still lying in bed I couldn't get Seto Kaiba out of my head for some strange reason. But then slowly I fell back to sleep. Then finally at long last it was Saturday. About 8:13a.m. I had realized that I had about 2hrs and 17min to get ready before 10:00 sharp.

After I finished my shower and changed my clothes, I had just about 10min before Seto Kaiba was going to leave. So I rushed out the front door, locked it, and then began to jog my way towards the Kaiba mansion. Once I got there, I was surprised to see that Kaiba himself opened the door. Now, after Seto Kaiba left, Mokuba and I began our day of fun together. About 12:42a.m. Kaiba returned back home, only to find Mokuba sleeping on the floor and me sleeping on the couch. He chuckled to himself, grabbed Mokuba and carried him up to his room.

Once Kaiba tucked Mokuba into bed, he then went back downstairs into the living room. He grabbed a blanket off the other couch and pulled it over me. Then he went back upstairs to his room. Once he got there 3min later, he then stripped down to his boxers, climbed into bed and in min he fell asleep. But, before he did, he very strangely kept thinking about how I looked all wet and in a towel early this morning.

Around 7:12a.m. I woke up to the smell of the fresh brewed coffee. At first, I thought I was dreaming, then I woke up to find myself not in my own house, but someone else's house. I then remembered what happened last night so I stretched and got up from the couch. Then as I was making my way over to the kitchen, I saw Seto Kaiba getting out two mugs and filling them both with coffee. I yawned, sat down and Kaiba asked me "Milk and 2 sugars?" I looked at him tiredly and said "4 sugars, please." He nodded and after he was done, he walked over to the table and handed me one of the mugs of coffee.

Then he sat down next to me, watching me very closely as if I'm the prey and he's the hunter. But then when I looked at him, he was still staring at me as if he could see right through my soul, knowing what I wanted, needed, and desired most in my heart. After I sat my mug down, I then got up and stretched again. Next, I grabbed my mug and walked over to the couch. Then after I sat my mug down on the coffee table, Kaiba then made his way over to the couch also.

I looked at him strangely as if to ask 'why are you coming over here?' He smirked at me like he was saying 'Now I've got you, and there's nowhere to run.' He set his mug down on the coffee table next to mine and stared at me. Then, he started to lean down towards me, but I leaned back so it seemed to me like he was flirting with me in his own evil, yet, strange way. As soon as my back was on the couch, he pinned me down by his hands pushing down on my shoulders and him straddling my waist so that he was sure that I wouldn't get away.

After that, he continued to lean down till I could feel his chest totally cover my own. I blushed furiously and he noticed for the second time. He smirked again, and leaned down more, so that I could feel his whole body pinning my own down. I struggled to get free, but as I did, I could feel his body in places that I would never let a man touch me. Then suddenly, he had lost control of his body and fiercely kissed me, but what I was surprised the most about was that his kiss was still gentle.

As he continued to kiss me, his kisses then went down my face and over my shoulder then, back up to my face again. I didn't know what this feeling was that I was just now having with Kaiba, but then inside my heart it was telling me to pull away. To stop him before we'd do something that we both would regret. After he finished kissing me, I tried to tell him to stop but for some odd reason, I just couldn't find my voice. Then suddenly, he immediately kissed me again and quickly picked me up making me cling to his body as if my life depended on it so that I wouldn't fall. After he picked me up, he then carried me up the stairs to his room, closed his door, and quickly locked it so that we wouldn't get disturbed by anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Imagine the Lemon) Then later that morning (actually about 2:42 o'clock in the afternoon) I woke up, and was surprised to not be inside my own room, but some one else's instead. I gasped when I felt a movement on my stomach. So I slowly turned to see my best friends rival Seto Kaiba lying next to me without a shirt! Then when I looked back on the ground, I noticed that all of my clothes as well as his were scattered all around the room. I then quickly looked under the sheets to find that both of us were bare underneath them. Suddenly, it all became clear to me about what happened.

I started to say to myself that it was all just a nightmare. But my reality finally kicked in, and I said softly below a whisper so that I wouldn't wake Seto up "I can't believe it! It's not true! It… it is true no matter what I say now, it won't change anything about what happened. I slept with Seto Kaiba." I then started to cry silently as I got out of the bed, gathered my clothes, and walked out of his room to my own. Kaiba knew all along that I had gone, cause he too was surprised to find out that we slept together in his bed, in his room. He then started to regret that kiss on the couch. So then next, he got up, grabbed his own clothes and dressed back in them. Once he was done, he then left his room and walked into the kitchen.

A week quickly passed by since that morning and during that time at school Yugi and his friends has noticed that neither Kaiba, nor I have talked or even looked at each other since that day I baby-sat Mokuba. So finally when Friday came and we were just ten minutes away from the school bell ringing for the weekend to begin, Tea came up to me and asked "Hey Aisha, do you want to spend the night at my house this weekend with Mai?" I looked up at her and smiled. Then I nodded and said "Sure, I'd love to."

Once we got there at Tea's house, it was 7:42 p.m. (Remember school gets out at 5:30 p.m.). We ordered pizza and decided to talk about why I have been so quiet this past week. So then I decided to tell them the whole story from the beginning. About two hours later, they were shocked to know that Seto Kaiba and I slept together on Sunday morning. Then Tea asked "Hey Aisha, why don't we go to the doctor tomorrow morning and see if you are, you know. Okay?" I nodded and looked up at the clock to see that it was 11:42 p.m. So we got ready for bed and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning around 10:15, we were at the doctor's office waiting. He called my name and we went into a room to go see what the problem was. Close to about thirty-two minutes later, both the doctor and I came out of the office and walked down the hall into the waiting room where both Tea and Mai were waiting for me.

Once we reached the waiting room, the doctor only said by my instructions that I was fine. They both looked from the doctor to me a couple of times to see that I had asked the doctor to not tell them the truth, but that I had wanted to tell them myself. So once the doctor left, Tea and Mai both looked at me waiting for an answer to their silent question. But I just said "I'll tell you both everything back at Tea's house okay? So lets get going." When we got back, forty-five minutes later, I suddenly broke down into tears and said once I had a control on my emotions for just a short moment "I…I…I am." Once those words escaped from my mouth and I looked up at Tea and Mai, I could tell that they were completely shocked for just one second and then abruptly furious knowing that I was going to have their rival's child.

But then I said, "He found out strangely, that I would only vomit for two months instead of the normal three months." I quickly took a breath and said "Don't tell Yugi, Yami, Tristan, or even Joey cause he'll no doubt freak out and accidentally blurt it out in front of the whole school. And please, don't tell Kaiba, cause I don't know how he would take or even react to the news of me suddenly going to have his child in nine months." They both nodded silently and we then sat down and watched a couple of movies with popcorn. Like my two favorites 'Holes', 'Malibu's Most Wanted', and my number one favorite 'Queen of the Damned'. After that we fell asleep and waited for school to begin again on Monday.

The very next morning at 9:37 I left Tea's house to go shopping. Then, just a few minutes later, I reached the Jewelry Store. As I was slowly walking around the store admiring the rings, necklaces, and bracelets, I suddenly found the most beautiful blue sapphire necklace. Next, just as I was about to ask the jeweler how much it cost; the doorbells rang letting the jeweler know that a new customer has arrived. The jeweler slowly walked over to the man that has just entered the store and asked him "How may I help you?" and the man just said coldly to the owner, "I'm here to buy a necklace for somebody."

I then noticed that his voice was very familiar, yet, I couldn't quite put my finger on which that voice belonged to. So, I slowly turned my head to find that the customer was none other than Seto Kaiba. I looked at him and he looked at me. No words were said for sometime between us, until the owner asked me "Excuse me, ma'am, do you want buy that necklace you were looking at earlier?" I quickly looked at the owner in surprise for a second, and then remembering his question I just said politely "No thank you. But do you think you could hold onto it for me for a few days?" the owner smiled at me and said nicely "Certainly madam."

Next, as I was about to leave, Kaiba asked me "Aisha why haven't you talked to me?" I blushed softly when I heard him say my name, but then upon hearing the last of his question after my name, I just said "It's because I've just been busy lately, that's all." So with that being said, I turned towards the door and walked out of the Jewelry Store. Then I walked down the sidewalk and towards the café shop for a cappuccino. Now back at the Jewelry store, Kaiba was asking the owner what necklace I was looking at. So the owner showed him the necklace and strangely Kaiba decided to buy it. At first the owner was hesitant because promising Aisha that he would hold it for her, but Kaiba just said "I am planning to give it to her as a thank you gift." The owner just nodded at him and moments later, Kaiba left the Jewelry Shop with the necklace I was recently looking at, while walking down the sidewalk towards his company.

After that, back at the café, I was still pondering what Kaiba was doing at a Jewelry Store on Sunday. So, after that thought, I left a tip for the waiter, and walked home. Moments later, I came home to see Marik Ishtar waiting on my porch steps. I then asked him "Marik, what are you doing here? Wait! How did you know where I lived?" He just smiled and said "I came here to ask you if your free tonight, and I did some research on your personal files in the Dean's office on his computer when he had to leave for a couple of minutes."

After about five minutes of talking to each other, I asked him "Hey Marik, do you want to go out with me for dinner tonight?" Marik smiled politely and said "Sure I'd love to." About ten minutes later of waiting in my living room, Marik stood up from sitting on my couch in time to see me walking back into the living room. I was wearing a long blue sparkly mid-thigh cut ankle length dress with matching blue sparkly high heels. Then next, I grabbed my keys, locked the door after us, and we got in the car soon driving off to the restaurant. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at a nice, but not too fancy restaurant.

Next, once we had our dinner and dessert, we left the restaurant and got in the car. Soon, after I dropped Marik off at his house, it suddenly began to pour rain very hard. So as I was driving, I was only about twelve minutes away from my house before I saw what I thought was a familiar figure walking down the sidewalk towards my house. But as I passed him or her, I just pushed all thoughts about that figure away from my mind and concentrated on my driving as well as the road. Minutes later, I arrived home and ran to the door after locking the car. Once I got the door unlocked, I immediately walked in and closed the door then locking it after myself. I let out a relieved breath slowly and walked up the stairs in my room and changed into my favorite pajama's (Blue Eyes White dragons on both my tank top and shorts). Suddenly I jumped slightly at the sound of my doorbell ringing. So I walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see Seto Kaiba barely standing there infront of me in his soaking wet clothes.

Suddenly as I was about to ask him what he was doing here, I noticed that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and I quickly pushed open the door wider in time to just barely catch him from falling onto the ground unconscious. Half of his body was on top of me while the lower half was on the ground forcing me to hold him tightly to me so that he wouldn't fall completely on the ground. So I quickly mustered up my strength and dragged him inside kicking my door closed after us and began to carry him up to a guestroom. Once I reached one of the guestrooms, I carefully laid him down on the bed. Next, I noticed that his lips were turning purple from the wet clothes he was wearing. After I stripped him to his boxers, I climbed in next to him, knowing that he would need more than the blankets to warm him up. I also knew that he would need my body heat as well to survive this cold night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning about fifteen minutes before dawn, I woke up and found that Kaiba had his arms around me. I smiled and then fell back asleep snuggling closer to him. But then about an hour and forty-five minutes later, it was seven-thirty in the morning. About that time Seto Kaiba woke up to find himself in a different house. When he was just about to get up, he then felt something move around his waist. Seto then looked down to see that I was in the same bed with him again, but he was inside her house instead of she being inside his mansion.

Next, as he was trying to get out of the bed without waking me up, Seto slowly unwrapped my arms from around his waist. But as he was doing this, I began to shift slightly away from Seto and open my eyes. Seto froze instantly with his mind drawing a blank on what to do. Suddenly, he quickly thought of something and put it into action. So he abruptly laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Seto sleeping (Not knowing that he was actually awake). So I smiled softly at him, pecked him on the cheek, stretched and got up out of bed to walk into my room. Once I was inside my room, I quickly got the phone, called the school saying that Kaiba was in important meetings all day, and that I was sick with the flu or had pink eye.

After that, I went over to the bathroom across from the guestroom that Seto was using and turned on the shower for him. Next, I went inside his room, woke him up from his dreams, and told him to take a shower while I made us some breakfast. About thirty minutes later, Seto emerged from the bathroom in his now dry clothes from last night. He slowly walked down the stairs to find two plates full of food on the counter. Suddenly, Kaiba heard me talking on the phone with somebody. Curious to know who I was talking to, he leaned against the wall and listened so that he could hear the rest of my conversation.

Kaiba could almost barely make out the words on the phone, until I turned on the speakerphone so that he could hear our conversation a lot more clearly "No Mokuba your brother's not going to die. He's over here at my house right now and we were just about to eat breakfast." "Are you sure Aisha?" "Yes Mokuba I'm sure. Trust me." "Okay." Kaiba couldn't believe that I was talking to his little brother. Suddenly he heard Mokuba ask "Are really, truly, positively, sure that he's okay?" I sighed softly and said in an assured voice "Yes Mokuba he's fine. I'll bring him home right after breakfast, okay?" Then Mokuba said "Alright Aisha." I softly chuckled for a moment and responded back "Okay, see you later Mokuba! Bye." And Mokuba said back cheerfully "Bye!" After I hung up the phone and turned around, Seto immediately pinned me against the wall so that I couldn't get away.

I have to admit, I was surprised, but then he leaned his head down and fiercely kissed my lips. I moaned softly against his lips as I could feel his hands move up and down against my upper body underneath my shirt. But this time, I moaned/squealed against his lips as he crushed his body to mine. Suddenly, I heard Seto growl in his throat loudly in frustration because of my T-shirt. So he quickly disposed of my shirt and began kissing me down to my navel and back up again to my lips.

Just before I could get rid of his shirt, my doorbell rang. I silently cursed under my breath, got my shirt back on, and answered the door. I was surprised to see Duke standing there at my door with a bouquet of roses. _(Author's Note: Please forgive me if this next part sounds really corny. I just ran out of things to say.)_ He then said plead idly, "Aisha, I am so sorry for not calling you last week. I know that your mad at me for it, but will you go out on a date with me tonight?" At first I was shocked, but then I softly said back "I'm sorry Duke, but I just want you to know that when we were together I always felt lonely even though you were with me. So, I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you tonight Duke, sigh, I'm sorry, but its over."

Duke suddenly began to get mad and pushed open my door. Then as he was about to yell at me he abruptly stopped in shock to find Seto Kaiba inside my house. So in a fitting rage, he yelled "You! What the hell are you doing here!" There was nothing but silence. Suddenly, Duke quickly turned to me and yelled "So Aisha, what the hell is Kaiba doing here! I thought that you loved me! But now I can see that you love this…this bastard instead of me!" he then raised his hand and swiftly slapped me hard clear across the face.

I looked back at him and said as calmly as I could "I'll answer that question of yours Duke. The reason why I love Kaiba is because he was able to fill up the emptiness in my heart and you weren't." After I immediately said that, Duke was completely shocked for a few moments then furious the next moment. So in a fitting rage yet again, Duke yelled "Aisha you are going to regret this! Soon you'll wish at the end when I'm done with you that you should've never dumped me! You will pay for dumping Duke Devlin!" So with that being said, he turned around and left slamming my door shut on the way out. I slowly walked towards my door and looked through the eyehole to make sure that he was truly gone. Once I was sure that Duke had left, I turned around and walked up to Seto hugging him around his waist. Only a few moments later did I start to realize what had happened a couple of minutes ago. Then without any warning, I softly began to cry on Seto's chest.

Next, without my knowledge, Kaiba said angrily inside his head _Duke Devlin, by my hands you will pay for what you did to her! No one hits __my__ woman!_ Close to about twenty minutes later, after Seto and I ate our breakfast, we decided to walk towards his mansion instead of calling his limo driver. Soon, after I dropped Seto off, I turned around and started walking home. Suddenly, as I was about fifteen minutes away from home, I felt a presence behind me. But, when I looked back to see who it was, I noticed that it was Bakura, and I almost immediately relaxed.

Just then, I noticed that there was something different about Bakura as we were walking to my house. Once we arrived at my house, I was about to ask him if he wanted anything to drink, but before I could, he pushed me into my house making me fall backwards and landing on both my rear and back.

I immediately looked up at him in fear. But he just smirked down at me; turned around tightly slammed my door closed, and locked it. Then suddenly, just as I was about to get up, Bakura pulled out the magic card (Chain Energy) and abruptly chained me to the floor. Again I looked up at who I thought was my friend Bakura scared of what he was going to do to me.

I got my answer quickly as he slowly walked up to me, crawled on top of me, and leaned down next to my ear to say coldly in a voice that brought me cold shivers down my spine. "Now show me where you keep those Ancient Egyptian God Cards and I might go easy on you, not trapping your mind into the shadow realm." I quickly gasped in fear and then yelled, "Who the hell are you? You're not Bakura! Tell me right now who you are and how do you know about the Egyptian God Cards!" he chuckled coldly and said, "I know about the God cards from the Egyptian slabs in the cities museum. Also from a friend."

Then next he pushed his whole body on top of mine roughly to feel me squirm uncomfortably underneath him. Next, (Bakura) pulled out a magic card that I had never seen before called the (Rapist of Women). (Bakura) then asked coldly in that voice that I hated with my very being "Now do you want me to use this card on myself and rape you? Or are you going to tell me where you've hidden those Egyptian God cards?" I looked up at him in both anger and fear. So with my pride speaking for me I yelled "No! I'll never tell where they are to the likes of you! Not even if you trap my mind in the shadow realm. Who ever you are!" After I was finished with saying that, (Bakura) then hit me over the head and knocked me unconscious.

(Imagine the rape)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

About two hours later, I woke up to find (Bakura) getting dressed inside my room! Then just as I was about to yell at him, he beat me to it by saying "If you wanted to know my name, its Bakura the King of Thieves! Or the Spirit of the Millennium Ring as I'm known by the pathetic Pharaoh and his friends." Once Bakura was finished, he walked over to my door and said before leaving my house "You should have told me where you kept those Ancient Egyptian Gods cards. It would have been so much easier, but at least either way I would've gotten satisfied." I then began to sob quietly as I realized what had happened while he knocked me unconscious. I heard Bakura quietly, coldly, and meaningfully say before he slammed my door shut "Your Mine!"

It was around late afternoon when my cell phone rang. I immediately stopped crying, checked my caller I.D. and noticed that it was Seto Kaiba. So I quickly answered it before my machine got it just in time to say, "Hello Kaiba, what's up?" he laughed softly and said "Nothing much, oh and call me Seto alright Himura?" I laughed softly and said "Okay Kai.. I mean Seto. As long as you call me Aisha and not Himura." He agreed. We talked on the phone for a couple of minutes before I heard Seto's secretary tell him that he had a small business meeting to go to in five minutes. Seto sighed softly and dismissed her. He then returned to our phone call saying "Aisha I'm sorry that we have to cut this short, but before I go can I ask you something?" I responded back normally "Yes." He let out a slow ragged breath before asking "Aisha can you come over to watch Mokuba for me while I'm at this meeting?" I agreed and after saying our good byes we both hung up. I quickly ran to my closet, got out a nice dress and changed into it after I took a quick shower first. Then, I quickly ran downstairs, grabbed my coat, locked my door, and ran down the sidewalk towards Seto's mansion.

Only about twelve minutes later it began pouring. Next, I yelled out angrily "Damn it! What a time for Mother Nature to turn against me! Now my dress is completely soaked!" About eleven minutes later, I rang the doorbell of the Kaiba mansion and Mokuba answered it. Once Mokuba saw me all soaking wet, he immediately ushered me inside the house, got me a towel and I quickly dried off as much as I could. Next, Mokuba and I decided to play a couple of board games, television games, and a couple of duels with our dueling decks. Soon, Mokuba drifted off to sleep. So, I decided to pick him up and carry him up the stairs to his bedroom to tuck him into bed. After that was done, I silently walked into Seto's room, got out a long T-shirt from his dresser drawer, and changed into it. Next, I walked out of his room only in his T-shirt, undergarments, and socks downstairs into the living room to wait for Seto to come home.

I didn't have to wait long; cause with the rain just getting worse, Seto quickly opened the door, took off his soaking wet trench coat, and closed the door. He turned to see that I was sitting there on his couch with the towel that Mokuba had given me earlier to dry off in my hands. I softly smiled at Seto, walked over to him, and helped him out of his wet shirt. After his shirt was gone, I slowly began to dry him off with the towel purposefully.

I then said quietly "Hey Seto, why don't you go upstairs and change out of those wet clothes, while I go into the kitchen and make us some hot chocolate?" he nodded in agreement, grabbed his wet T-shirt, and walked upstairs into his bedroom to change. About eight minutes later, Seto came back in a pair of Blue Eyes White Dragon boxers with matching sweatpants over them. He then asked while I handed him a cup of hot chocolate "Where's Mokuba?" and I answered back "He's upstairs in his room sleeping." After we both finished our hot chocolates, we went upstairs silently to Seto's bedroom, and climbed into bed beside one another. In only a matter of minutes, we both fell asleep in each others arms peacefully while dreading the day that school had to start again on Monday.

(Kaiba's Dream)- Both Seto and I were walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand through the Domino City Park. We were both very happy together. Then suddenly, dark clouds blocked the sun and a lone figure stood infront of us. He then said in a familiar cold voice "Aisha, I have been waiting for you, my pet." Kaiba then yelled demandingly "Who the hell are you!" the lone figure laughed evilly and said "My name is Yami Bakura, and I'm the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Now if you don't mind, I want what is mine back right now!" Kaiba then angrily exclaimed, "Aisha isn't yours Bakura! She's mine! So back off!" Bakura just laughed evilly and said "So I take it that she didn't tell you what happened after she dropped you off at your mansion?" Seto just gave him a confused expression. Bakura sighed softly and said with a smirk "Well then, I'll tell you. Aisha and I slept together."

Kaiba gasped and exclaimed, "You're lying! Aisha would never sleep with you! Never!" Bakura just laughed at this and said back "Well then, if you don't believe me, just ask her once you wake up or rather when you're alone with her after school. Then you'll finally know, that I've been telling the truth all along!" now with that being said, Bakura slowly disappeared leaving only his evil laughter in the mist of Kaiba's dream. (End Kaiba's Dream)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. After about five beeps, Kaiba turned off his alarm clock and got out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. Twelve minutes later, Seto stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth (knowing that he wouldn't be eating breakfast) and combed his hair. Then Kaiba walked back into his bedroom and started getting dressed into his school uniform. After he was finished, he slowly walked over to his bed and woke me up by saying "Aisha, its time to wake up. Come on Aisha, wake up we have to go to school." Very slowly my eyes began to open up to see Seto standing above me in his school uniform. I quickly stretched, sat up and suddenly exclaimed in utter surprise "Oh man! My school uniform is at my house!"

Seto just merrily smiled a rare smile at me and said "Don't worry, I'll go get it. I just need your house key." I smiled back at him softly and said, "It's on the coffee table out in the living room." He just simply said back to me, "Okay, while I'm gone you can take a shower and also, don't forget to wake up Mokuba." I tried to hold back a yawn, but couldn't before saying, "Don't worry Seto I wont." So before he was about to leave, I quickly, but gracefully, stood up, and walked over to where he was standing. Then, I gave him a sweet passionate kiss on the lips. But, as we were kissing, I thought that I heard a faint sound of a click, like someone taking a photograph of us. Suddenly that thought was erased from my mind immediately as Seto pulled me closer to him. We both slowly parted for a few minutes panting hardly for breath, slightly forgetting that we'd both suffocate without it. Anyway, back to the story, Seto smiled down at me for a quick second before thoroughly kissing me hard and full of passion, desire, and lust as well as uncontrollable love. Yet again I thought that I heard another faint click, but I just sent that thought to the back of my mind.

Then slowly, yet seductively, I walked over to Seto's bathroom and stopped at the door to see Seto still standing in his room just staring at me like O.O except he had blush coming over his face. So I turned ever so slowly and walked into the bathroom for a shower closing the door after me. As soon as the shower was turned on, Seto merrily smiled to himself for a few moments thinking of how easily I could get him filled with lust and desire so quickly than the other high school girls. But that smile quickly turned into a frown as he suddenly remembered his dream. Kaiba sighed quietly to himself before walking out of the room, down the stairs towards the living room, and grabbing my keys on his way out. About fourteen minutes later, Seto arrived at my house. He unlocked my door, ran up the stairs to my bedroom, grabbed my uniform as well as my shoes and quickly ran out of my house after locking my door behind him. Close to about ten minutes later, he opened the front door to his mansion to find Mokuba up and ready reading a magazine.

He smiled at Mokuba who smiled right back, closed the front door and quickly walked up the stairs towards his room. Once he reached his bedroom, he softly opened the door to find his room empty and the shower still on. So he walked over to his bed and placed my uniform and shoes on it, then he quickly but quietly left the bedroom. Suddenly, I came out of the bathroom in a towel, saw my uniform and shoes (along with my undergarments) on Seto's bed. Seven minutes later, I casually walked out of Seto's bedroom and down the stairs to see both Mokuba and Seto waiting patiently for me. I smiled at them and they both got up and we grabbed our school bags. Next, we all walked out of the Mansion, towards his awaiting limo in the driveway, got in and the driver then started the engine. After the engine was started, he slowly pulled out of the driveway and onto the road towards Mokuba's elementary school.

After we dropped off Mokuba, Seto the asked me "Aisha, can I come over to your house after school today?" I looked straight at him and said "Huh? Oh! Sure I guess if you want to, I don't mind." He nodded and once we were a couple of feet away from school he said in a serious tone "Remember Aisha, you call me Kaiba and I call you Himura. Only at school got it?" I smiled softly at him before nodding a yes in understanding. Once we reached the school, both Kaiba and I got out of his limo in front of the schoolyard. Before the limo drove off, Kaiba walked over to the limo driver and said, "Don't pick me up today. When you pick up my little brother, tell him that I went to a friend's house. He'll know what I'm talking about." The driver nodded and drove off to who knows where until he had to pick up Mr. Kaiba's little brother.

Just then, as Kaiba and I were walking towards the school, everyone including Yugi and his friends were staring at us like O.O while a group of cheerleaders were glaring at me evilly. I just ignored them and continued walking next to Kaiba towards the entrance of the school. He and I both stopped at our lockers (which were next to each other) and got our books for the first few classes. After that once we reached our homeroom class, Joey pulled me aside and asked quietly so that Kaiba couldn't hear him, "Aisha, what's up with you and Kaiba coming to school and walking together all of a sudden, like your going out?" I glared at Joey and snapped "That's none of your business Joey! Besides, so what if Kaiba and I were coming to school together, you shouldn't be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. In my business! I can take care of myself, and I don't need you telling me whom I can and cannot go to school with! So just drop it!" Now with that being said, I quietly took my seat infront of Kaiba. Not long after a few classes, it was time for lunch. During lunch, I sat down with Yugi and his friends (even Joey after I forgave in our last class) making a good conversation. Strangely though, during lunch I felt as if someone was staring, no more like glaring at me but when I looked around, I saw everyone eating and having a good time. So I just put that thought behind me and finished my lunch quickly.

After a few more classes, the bell finally rang signaling for us to go home. After I got my homework written down and the books I needed, I slowly walked down the hallway and out of the school building. Now as I was walking across the schoolyard, I saw Kaiba waiting patiently for me at the gate entrance of the school. Once I was by his side, he and I began walking down the sidewalk side-by-side in silence towards my house. After a while of walking, we finally reached my house after the much stares and whispers that were said about us walking together. I quickly unlocked my front door and closed it after us once we both were inside. I quickly told Kaiba.. I mean Seto that he could hang up his blue uniform jacket on the coat rack while I ordered us some pizza. He quickly hung up his jacket and took a good look around my living room. He saw that I had a couch, loveseat, about two chairs around a small table with a chess board game on it set up and ready to play. Next, he slowly looked at the pictures hanging on my wall.

One picture of my parents (Ryoko-Tenchi Muyo! And Turles-Dragon Ball Z movie: The Doom Tree) two of Yugi and his lackey's and one of myself as a child wearing a dark navy blue Kimono top, white hakama pants, socks same color as the Kimono top and sandals.

Upon closer inspection, Seto noticed that I had my hair up in a high ponytail, many multiple bruises and wounds from fighting, and that I had two swords with me. He knew that I was holding a Japanese Katana, but he couldn't see what the other sword was. Suddenly, Seto got a cold shiver going down his spine once he looked more closely at the picture of my face.

I had a cross-shaped scar on the side of my left cheek and an unemotional look on my face. But what really gave him the shivers, was that my eyes were a bright amber (golden) color that betrayed nothing but the promise of a sudden and painful death by my sword if you got in my way of destroying my prey. Seto shakily swallowed nervously at seeing me like this as a child and wondered if what his stepfather had said about the revolution ten years ago was true. Suddenly, a cleared throat interrupted his train of thought, and he turned around to find me staring at him with a (what are you doing?) expression on my face. I sighed softly while shaking my head and walked over to my couch lazily flopping down on it. Seto walked over to my couch as well and sat down next to me slightly nervous remembering the picture that he had just seen.

We just sat there on my couch in silence for awhile, but that didn't last long as my doorbell rang. I got up with the pizza money in my hand, quickly paid the delivery pizza guy, and sat back down in the living room on the couch. Close to about three slices of pizza later, Seto suddenly asked urgently "Aisha, did you and Bakura sleep together?" once that question came out of his mouth I immediately stopped moving in shock. Then as my eyes began to water up with a fountain of tears, I answered in an almost broken voice "No. He raped me! He raped me while I was unconscious. He only did that because I didn't tell him where the Ancient Egyptian God cards were. Miss. Isis entrusted me personally with these cards to look after them for her and to not let anybody know where they were no matter what the cost. So I didn't tell him, and when I woke up, I saw that I was bare, had a few bruises on my stomach and that he was getting dressed in my room!" I couldn't say anymore for remembering what had happened had indeed hurt me deeply and Seto could clearly see that it took a toll on me. So as I cried like a lost, scared, and confused child, Seto just wrapped his arms around me protectively and comfortingly whispering little things that would make me feel better and letting me know that I was safe in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Six months quickly passed after that terrible night that I told Seto that Bakura raped me. Luckily, when we (yes, we as in Seto and I) went to the hospital for a check up about a week after that, Kaiba's family doctor (Dr. Ivy) told us that I wasn't going to be pregnant with Bakura's child. But Kaiba didn't totally believe him when he told us that. So it didn't take long before my stomach began to grow within time as the months went by. So it was then that Kaiba began to get rather suspicious about whose child I was caring knowing that a while ago that we too, had slept together. Luckily, only Tea, Mai, and Myself knew who's child I was caring after I had told them over the phone that Bakura had raped me a week before Seto and I went to the hospital. But, once again I had called in sick for school with the flu, but after school was over, about twenty minutes later, my doorbell rang. I curiously got up and answered my door to see Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and surprisingly Kaiba too. I softly smiled at them, before letting them all inside for a chitchat. Joey was the first to break the silence by saying "Aisha, are you okay? You've been sick for a while now, and why is your stomach big?" I was mildly shocked, quickly looked over at Tea and Mai for help, but they only nodded like saying (it's time to tell the truth). Not noticing that Kaiba saw that.

I slowly took a ragged breath before saying "I'm not sick guys, I'm.. I'm.. I'm pregnant." Everyone was shocked (except Tea and Mai), but once I looked over at Seto, I could tell that he didn't like the news at all. In fact, he was pissed. Kaiba suddenly yelled out of rage "Who's child are you carrying?" I looked to the ground and quietly said "Yours Kaiba."

Seto then yelled out demandingly because he didn't hear me "Who's child!" I suddenly looked up straight at his face across some distance and said angrily "Yours okay! I'm carrying your child Kaiba! There I've said it! Are you happy now? You're the father of this baby!" and with that being said I quickly, but carefully, turned around and ran up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming my door, and crying on my bed with ever flowing heartbreaking tears.

They were all left shocked at the display of anger and sadness before them. So far, it took almost everyone a few minutes to recover from what happened. Kaiba then angrily turned towards Tea and Mai yelling "You two knew about this all along and you didn't even tell me!" Tea just walked up to him and said "Well Kaiba, if you want the answer to your question, go ask Aisha, because she told us not to tell you." Kaiba slowly took a few breaths in and out to relieve some of his anger out of his system and then walked up the stairs towards my bedroom. While back downstairs, Tea and Mai quickly ushered the gang out of my house promising them that they'd tell everyone the whole story at Yugi's Game Shop so that Kaiba and I could have this time to ourselves to sort out our problems together.

After a few minutes once Seto was sure that they'd left my house, he raised his hand and softly knocked on my door. Inside, I knew that the gang had left so that Kaiba and I could talk, so I quickly took a breath to ease my nerves and said "Come in." Outside of my bedroom, as soon as Kaiba had heard me say 'come in', he turned my doorknob, opened my door, stepped inside my room and closed the door after him softly. Then, he slowly walked over to my bed where I was laying down on my side away from him facing the wall. Seto then sat down on my bed next to me and asked softly in an almost broken tone to my ears "Aisha, why did you keep this a secret from me?" I could feel more tears coming to my eyes as I answered him truthfully "I kept this a secret from you because, I both thought and felt that you weren't going to be ready to become a father yet. Mainly because we still have at least two more months of school left before we graduate. Not only that, but I was also scared of what your reaction would've been with you saying that I should take care of this child all by myself, and that our night together meant nothing to you."

Seto sighed softly to himself before placing a hand gently on my shoulder, and turning me over onto my back to face him as he said comfortingly "Aisha I would never say those things to you. Never! Especially if you were pregnant or not with my child or anyone else's by force. Listen to me love, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, it's just that ever since you told me that Bakura raped you, I thought that you were going to be having his child, and I didn't want that. I wanted you to have my child. I've loved you ever since the day that we've met. It's just that I didn't know it until I had first kissed you. Aisha, I have one more thing to say to you love." I looked up at him patiently waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to say. Seto nervously took a breath and said full of promise from his heart and soul, "Aisha I would've never slept with you if I didn't love you as much as I did and still do till this very day. I wouldn't have slept with you if I knew that I wasn't ready to become a father and raise a family of my own with the one woman that I love more than my own life." Once he said that, I instantly felt tears of happiness coming to my eyes. It was then that I suddenly leaned up and hugged him with happy tears streaming down my face.

After I had hugged him, and he hugged me back, I immediately kissed him passionately on the lips. Once the kiss had ended, Seto swiftly took of his white Battle City trench coat, as well as his black spandex turtleneck T-shirt. After that, Seto slowly lifted up the covers to my bed and climbed in gently next to me, holding me as close to his body as he could without harming the baby. In within a few minutes, both Seto and I fell asleep in each other's arms comfortingly having nothing but peaceful dreams of the future. Early the next morning, I woke up and softly kissed Seto on the lips. But as I was about to pull away, he surprised me by placing one of his hands on the back of my neck to hold me in place and the other hand gently on my hip somehow molding my body into his.

After a few moments of French kissing, Seto gently rolled me on top of him and began to give me butterfly kisses on my exposed neck and shoulder. Then, he gently rolled me back into a position so that my back was up against his bare chest with his arm wrapped protectively around my stomach holding our child inside. Within only a couple of minutes, Seto and I were slowly falling back into a peaceful slumber, not caring about school or anything else that either of us needed to do today.

Around three o'clock in the afternoon, my doorbell suddenly rang and I woke up with half of Kaiba's upper body on top of my own, only seeing that his head was resting softly against by breasts. My first thought was to just not answer the door hoping that whoever they were, they'd just go away, but my doorbell rang five more times in an annoying row to everyone's nerves. Just then on the fifth ring, Kaiba woke up not so happy about being awakened by my doorbell and whoever the hell kept ringing it. So he softly growled in annoyance, got up from my bed and stormed down the stairs to answer the door to tell whomever it was to go away! I suddenly got up and as quickly but carefully as I could, ran down the stairs and surprisingly beat Seto to the door. I cautiously opened the door to see Marik, Isis (Ishizu), and Bakura (who gave my growing form a good look over) all standing there patiently waiting to come inside. I smiled apologetically at them (except Bakura whom I glared at) and stepped aside to let them inside my house. Once they were inside, I softly closed my door and turned around to find that Ms. Isis' face was like O.O. But Bakura as well as Marik were just simply glaring evilly at Kaiba. While when I looked over at him, I saw that he had his arms crossed over his bare chest as well as a smirk upon his face.

After I let them inside, I then walked into the kitchen with Isis following me. Next, as I got out a bowl and fixed myself some cereal, she abruptly asked me, "Aisha are you and Kaiba together? Cause if you're not, I have a feeling that my brother and Bakura are both fighting over you." As I was about to answer her, my doorbell rang, again. I silently cursed under my breath, walked over and answered the door to see Duke Devlin with a rose and pleading eyes. I annoyingly crossed my arms awaiting his pathetic apology.

"Aisha I'm so sorry for hitting you, look baby, if you just take me back, I'm sure that we can work things out.." I suddenly cut him off by saying "Duke just shut the fuck up alright! I already told you why I'm not going to take you back and I meant it now get the hell off of my property before I call the police!" But before I could slam my door, he roughly grabbed my arm tightly and thrusted me towards his body kissing me fiercely on my lips. I struggled to get free, but then I heard him falling to the ground cursing loudly. I looked behind me to see Seto standing there pissed off by what Duke had just done to me. But I knew that he was more than pissed, he was furious because Duke could've harmed our baby with by that.

After I smiled and thanked him, I looked back at Duke to finally hear him say "Aisha, I can't believe it, no wonder why you both weren't at school today. Each of you were too busy with each other to care about the ever-growing rumors that I've heard about you at school. But this takes the cake! You being pregnant with Kaiba's baby. I can't believe you would sink so low as to being a whore for Kaiba! You're such a slut Aisha! I can't believe you would cheat on me with this bastard. Mark my words Aisha, you will pay for cheating on me and don't think that your baby will be safe either!"

I instantly flicked him off and said "Fuck you Duke! You're the one who has been cheating me you sick, air-headed bastard! Who doesn't give a damn about who he is with, no wonder why you were cheating on me you stupid, idiotic, womanizer! So now you finally know how it feels to be betrayed!" Now with being said, Seto and I turned around, walked back inside and saw that Isis, Marik, and even Bakura all shocked by what had just occurred.

I just casually walked into the kitchen and said to Isis, "Yes Isis, Seto and I are together, not only that, but I'm pregnant with his child, too." I suddenly noticed that she still had on her Millennium Necklace, and I was kind of surprised to hear her say "Just like I saw in my Millennium Necklace Aisha. I knew what was to happen up until this point. I also knew what Bakura did to you as well, and I'm sorry for not contacting you about it. But I had no choice but to let things run its coarse no matter how bad it may be." I only nodded in understanding for not having anything to say about that.

Then, Isis said regretfully, "Aisha I've tried to tell my brother, but he doesn't believe me. So I was hoping that you could tell him what happened for me, please?" I sighed softly and nodded. Then I put my empty bowl of cereal in the sink after I ate it, and walked over to the couch gently laying my head on Seto's lap. So with a heavy heart, I began my story with flashbacks of what Bakura did to me while I was conscious and then right when I woke up. Once I was done, I could feel Seto's hand tenderly caressing my head all the while glaring coldly at Bakura. A smile slowly made its way across my lips as I feel into a light dreamless slumber. It was then that Isis, her brother Marik and Bakura decided to leave and let me rest after the events of what had happened earlier and just now, taking its toll upon me. Then ever so slowly, Seto could feel a wave of drowsiness come over him, and finally succumbing to rest as well.

Later, sometime around ten forty-five, I heard Seto's cell phone ring. I easily got up carefully, answered it and quickly walked into the kitchen so that I wouldn't wake up Seto. After about five minutes, I silently walked over to Seto and covered him with a blanket, then walked outside on my porch to wait for Mokuba to arrive. About twelve minutes later, Mokuba arrived at my house. I smiled down at him and let him inside to find his older brother asleep on my couch with only the blanket that I gave him covering him up.

Mokuba smiled and asked me "Aisha could I spend the night over here too?" I smiled back and said "Sure Mokuba, you can take the room your brother was using. It's the second door on the right going up the stairs next to mine." He nodded happily and went upstairs, found the room, went inside and instantly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. I sighed softly to myself before turning off the light and walking over to the couch curling up next to Seto, and instantly falling asleep as soon as I got into a comfortable position against him.

About ten minutes before dawn, Seto woke up, but found out that he couldn't move. So he slowly adverted his eyes downward to see that I was sleeping on top of him. Seto smiled to himself and thought _Man, why is it that wherever I look, wherever I am, she's always right there? I don't know, maybe I'll ask her the question tonight. _Seto's' eyes slowly traveled down my covered sleeping form before he once again thought _She's so beautiful, smart, arrogant, strong, and it seems strange to me of how fate has brought me such an angel. I know that sometimes I don't deserve an angel such as her, but I seem to be happier more full of life like I am with Mokuba only being with her. All right, I've made up my mind. I'll ask her to marry me tonight. Definitely! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Then very slowly, Seto eased his way out from underneath me and groggily got to his feet. He then slowly walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast _**(AN-Yes Kaiba does know how to cook!).**_ Just as he was getting out the eggs from the refrigerator, Mokuba came down stairs and said "Good morning big brother! Where's Aisha?" Seto suddenly looked up from the refrigerator in surprise to see his little brother Mokuba standing cheerfully before him smiling happily. So it was just then that he asked him "Mokuba! Good morning, when did you get here?" Mokuba just smiled and said, "I came over last night after I had called your cell, but Aisha answered it and told me that you were spending the night here with her. So I thought that since you were staying here, I could stay over here too. Now big brother where is Aisha?" Seto just pointed out towards the living room where I was sleeping on the couch. Soon, Seto finished making breakfast for Mokuba and himself before refilling his cup of black coffee. Once breakfast was over, Mokuba happily trotted over to the couch and smiled down at my sleeping form.

Suddenly, my clock chimed loudly at the stroke of ten waking me up to see Mokuba standing infront of me and Seto leaning against the counter with a small smile formed on his lips. Mokuba's eyes slowly adverted downwards to my stomach for a few seconds before asking "Big brother why is Aisha's stomach so big? Are you and my brother together? Are you his girlfriend?" I smiled lightly, rose up into a sitting position and answered "Well Mokuba, First, my stomach is big because I'm pregnant. Second, you could say that we're together. And third, I guess I'm not really his girlfriend I'm more like a.." Before I could finish that sentence, Seto spoke up finishing it for me "She's my lover, Mokuba." Mokuba gasped in surprise from all of this new news that was said to him. He grinned widely before asking "Is it going to be a boy/girl? Are you and my brother going to get married, soon? Are you going to be living with us? Are you.." Before he could finish, I abruptly said "Mokuba please stop. I think I'll answer those questions and many more that I'm sure that you have, after I get dressed."

So with that, I walked upstairs and got into a shower. Ten minutes later, I walked into my room and got dressed. Then only about seven minutes later, Mokuba, Seto, and I left my house and started walking down the sidewalk towards their mansion.

After I dropped them off, I sighed quietly to myself before turning around and walking home. About thirty-five minutes later, I arrived back home and settled down into a peaceful sleep dreaming of Seto and the future child that I was going to give birth to in a few months time. Close to about four hours later, my cell phone rang. I got up and answered it "Hello." Meanwhile, on the other line, Seto said back "Hello Aisha, this is Kaiba." Back on my line, I responded "oh! Hello Seto, what's up?" but on his phone line, I noticed that Seto's voice suddenly became nervous, as he responded "Nothing, just well. Aisha, will you go out with me tonight?"

I just smiled on my side of the line, and said "Sure, I'd love to. Just as long as you don't mind having to pay for three people as well as be seen in public with my enormous figure." Seto just chuckled softly and said "No my love, I don't mind paying for three, since you are pregnant and you don't have an enormous figure." I slightly giggled at the last six words of his sentence. On the other line, Seto smiled to himself and exclaimed "Alright Aisha, I'll be coming over to pick you up at seven." Then I said back "Okay! I'll see you later then." And he replied "Alright." After we hung up, I quickly glanced over at the clock on the wall noticing that I had more than enough time to get ready. So I quickly but carefully bolted up the stairs and took a shower. But while this was going on, back at Seto's mansion, he was telling his brother Mokuba that he was taking me out on a date and not to wait up for him. Then he went to go get ready too.

About three hours and fifty-five minutes later precisely at seven o'clock, my doorbell rang. I was dressed and ready for my date with Seto so when my doorbell rang, I got up carefully and answered it. I smiled up at Seto and accepted the red rose that he held out to me, gently set it down on my counter before closing then locking my door behind us. Once we got into the limo, the driver drove off onto the road towards the restaurant where we were going to eat. Soon, after our dinner and dessert, as well as tons of stares and whispers Seto and I decided to walk around the park. After a few minutes, Seto and I sat down on one of the benches and looked up into the night sky.

Suddenly, Seto stood up from the bench and as I was about to follow, he placed a hand on my shoulder signaling that he wanted me to stay sitting down. I glanced at him in curiosity, and then I heard him let out a huffed breath. Seto lightly turned his head in my direction, walked infront of me, got down on one knee and gently took my left hand in one of his own hands. My heart began beating really hard on the inside and on the outside I was nervous as hell. Seto quickly licked his dry lips, before looking straight up into my eyes with undying love shining brightly inside them. _**(AN- I'm sorry if Seto Kaiba is a bit out of character (OOC) as we call it. Sorry!) **_He quickly gathered up his courage, took another breath and said "Aisha, for the first time in my life I'm actually happy that I can be with someone whom I love, trust with all my heart, and can care for as much as my little brother. Whenever I'm with you I'm happy, but when I'm not, it feels like I'm missing a part of myself as well as the meaning of life. I'm also happy, no overjoyed to know that I'm going to be a father in a couple of months. (While gently placing his left hand on my stomach as he said that last part for a few moments) So basically the point that I'm trying to get to is Aisha Himura, I love you with all my heart and soul. Know that I will gladly die for you whenever your life is in danger as well as take my own life if ever you and my brother happen to die in an accident. Please know that no matter what happens to you, to Mokuba, to the baby, or even to us, please know that I will always love you. And I'll always be there by your side through the good as well as bad times. Aisha, will you marry me?" slowly taking out a small rectangular box out of his pants pocket and opening it for me to see the most beautiful engagement ring I have ever seen in my life.

The ring band was white gold, on the top were three beautiful stones (Blue Sapphire, Opal, and a blood red Garnet). But on the inside of the band, it had an inscription in Egyptian saying Anabahebek bayman (I will always love you). After looking into Seto's' eyes for awhile, I finally smiled happily and said cheerfully, "Yes Seto Kaiba, I will marry you."

He smiled back happy that I had accepted his proposal, and slipped the ring on my wedding finger. Stood up, taking me with him and passionately kissed me thoroughly on the lips. After the kiss was over, we turned around and walked out of the park hand-in-hand towards his mansion. Now as we were walking towards his mansion, I felt as if someone was following us. I slowly turned my head around to see Bakura with an evil smirk on his face following behind us only a couple of feet away. I quickly lent up and told Seto that Bakura was following us. As soon as I said that, Seto abruptly turned around and yelled "Bakura! What the hell do you want?" Bakura just chuckled evilly and said "You know exactly what I want Seto Kaiba, so why don't you just let me take what I want without there having to be damage involved?" Just as Seto was about to retaliate, I abruptly demanded "well then, what the hell do you want?" Bakura just looked in my direction and simply said, "I just want you my pet." A growl of annoyance and frustration erupted from me before I said with my hand on my hips, "Well, that's too bad Bakura, because I had just accepted Seto's marriage proposal."

Bakura then laughed evilly once again and said "Well my pet, I don't care if your going to be married or not! You belong to me and only me!" once that was said, he began to walk towards Seto and I. All I could do was stand there paralyzed in my place with fear of what he could do to me if he succeed in making me his own, like a whore. But my train of thought was interrupted as Kaiba grabbed my wrist, pulled me towards him and he suddenly took off into a run as he gently held close to him being carried in his arms. Bakura quickly caught on to what we were doing, and took off after us into a run as well determined to catch us. To me, it seemed like an eternity that Seto had been running carrying me within the safety of his arms. I almost instantly wished right now that I wasn't pregnant, so that my fiancée, Seto, wouldn't have to carry my heavy fat body. Soon, that eternity seemed to quickly pass as we finally made it to the gate of his mansion. Seto immediately pressed his thumb to the thumbprint identification pad next to the gate, and it abruptly opened and closed after Seto got us past it as the gate quickly closed just in time for Bakura to reach the closed gate.

Then, as Bakura tried to climb the gate, Seto quickly took off into another run for the front door kicking it open and closed after us as he still carried my pregnant form in his arms. After Seto put me down on the ground to stand up, I slowly walked over to the window to see Bakura still at the gate. Once Bakura saw me through the window, he quickly blew me a kiss knowing that Kaiba was watching the whole thing behind me, turned and walked away from the mansion into the darkness.

Then suddenly, as I turned around to face Seto, I eruptly noticed that he was directly right behind and looking at me with an intense passionate look in his eyes. Slowly, Seto grasped me by my waist and gently pulled me towards his body as much as my pregnant form would allow. He then leaned down and whispered soft and huskily "Don't worry about him, he's not going to take you away from me, ever! Now I think it's time for bed my love." I smiled up at him once he stood up straight again, and nodded my head a yes silently agreeing that it was indeed time for bed, time to welcome sleep and peaceful dreams that is. But as I looked into his eyes, I saw what he truly wanted to do tonight, but I was concerned that it would harm the baby. But, knowing Seto, he wouldn't do anything to harm his unborn son. He gently picked me up bridal style of course, and carried me up to his bedroom. After closing the door, he quickly locked it, not wanting anyone disturbing this wonderful night of passion and exploding feelings that would erupt from inside his room. (Imagine the Lemon)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Three more months quickly passed, and now the doctor said that I was going to be due conceiving our son soon. The next morning around ten-twelve, I woke up a bit sore, but satisfied as well as happy remembering how gentle Seto was with me last night so that he wouldn't hurt his unborn son. _**(AN-I forgot to mention that our first child is going to be a boy.)**_ Anyway, I woke up to a grinning Mokuba wondering how he got in Seto's' room if the door was locked. But I just decided to forget about that this morning for now, so I just smiled back and asked "Mokuba, could you please hand me one of your brother's T-shirts from the dresser?" He nodded, walked over to his brothers' dresser, and got out one of his really long T-shirts. Next, he walked back over to the bed, handed me the shirt, and turned around. I quickly stood up, put on his shirt and looked behind me to see Seto Kaiba, my fiancée still sleeping. I smiled at his sleeping form, gently kissed his forehead, and followed Mokuba out of his bedroom silently closing the door behind us.

Mokuba and I walked downstairs and towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Once we reached the kitchen, I got out a bowl and a box of cereal for Mokuba. After I had given him his bowl of cereal, I then eruptly went to work on making coffee. About thirty minutes later, I got out two mugs and filled them both up with coffee.

Suddenly, I heard Mokuba say cheerfully "Good morning big brother!" to which he replied back "Morning Mokuba." I smiled to myself as I could tell that his voice still sounded a bit husky which sounded sexy to my ears. Arms slowly wrapped themselves around my waist soon pulling a masculine body with them to share what body heat it stored to my slightly shivered one. A voice then said sexily to my ear "Good morning my love." I simply turned around in my mystery man's arms and looked up into his gorgeous navy blue eyes. Of course these gorgeous navy blue eyes belonged to only one man, Seto Kaiba. Next, Seto leaned down and kissed me, passionately I might add. After a few seconds we parted and grabbed our mugs of coffee.

Next, we walked over to the table, sat down at the kitchen table, and started drinking our coffee. Just then, I wasn't so sure if Seto noticed, but Mokuba was grinning like a maniac. Then suddenly, without any warning, I let out a cry of monstrous pain as my water broke and pooled around my legs beneath the chair. Seto's' eyes widened with surprise and great worry at my screaming. He then immediately asked "Aisha what's wrong? Is it time?" I nodded my head silently for a yes quickly and Mokuba ran out of the mansion and yelled to the driver to bring up the limo to the mansion at once. Then he quickly ran back into the house, got my suitcase, and threw it in the limo before he jumped in waiting for Seto and I to get in. Meanwhile back in the mansion, Seto carefully picked me up bridal style and ran out of the house with a servant closing the door after us wishing me the best of luck on bringing her masters' son into the world. Next, Seto and I quickly got into the limo and it immediately drove off to the hospital.

Once we got there, Seto picked me up and carried me inside. The lady at the counter asked, "What's wrong sir?" Seto looked at her and said his voice filled with worry "I believe that she's in labor." The lady nodded and a nurse suddenly came up with a wheelchair. Seto then gently placed me down in the chair. The nurse then turned around and walked away to the laboring room. Meanwhile, Mokuba walked up to his older brother and asked, "Big brother, May I use your cell phone?" he nodded and gave Mokuba his phone.

Next the lady said "Excuse me sir, but you need to fill out these papers for your wife." Seto could feel his face flushing with a blush. He then took the papers with the pen connected to it, walked over to a chair and began to fill them out. Meanwhile, as he was filling out my papers, Mokuba came walking up with Seto's phone, gave it back to him and quickly grabbed a magazine to hide a grin that was threatening to form upon his face. He had just finished talking to Yugi telling him that I was at the hospital in labor.

About two hours later, while Seto and Mokuba were waiting, Yugi, Joey, and the rest of the gang (minus Bakura and Duke) came running up to them only to stop infront of them panting heavily. Seto raised his head from finally filling out my papers and gave them a questioning glance. Yugi smiled at Kaiba and said "Mokuba called my grandpa's game shop and told us that Aisha was in labor, so we ran over here as fast as we could." Seto growled and gave Mokuba a cold glare, but he just ignored it and smiled at everyone. Suddenly, a doctor walked up to them with a clipboard and asked "Alright, which one of you gentlemen got Miss. Himura pregnant?" Seto stood up and answered "I did."

The doctor was surprised to find out that Mr. Seto Kaiba, C.E.O of Kaiba Corps, would want to settle down and have a family so soon. The doctor smiled and said, "Well, my name's Dr. Eve Summers. It seems Mr. Kaiba that your wife.." "Fiancée" corrected Kaiba. "Right. Fiancée is going to be labor for about eighteen more hours, so please make yourselves comfortable, because it's going to be awhile before she begins to conceive. Also, we will be giving her some painkiller to help out with our situation." continued Dr. Summers. Yugi then asked curiously "Situation?"

Dr. Summers smiled and said "Yes, my boy, situation. It seems that she won't let us give her any painkiller. So far though, she has broken two nurses' noses, and broken one doctor's jaw. So we were hoping Mr. Kaiba, that you could talk to her into letting us give her some painkiller, so that she it wont hurt her as much as it normally would when she's having the baby."

Then just as Kaiba was about say something, they all heard screaming coming from down the hall. Dr. Summers sighed and said "Its Miss. Himura again." Suddenly, the words I screamed got more loud and quite clear to their ever listening ears. "God damn it! You stupid motherfuckers! Doesn't either of you goddamn listen? When I said no painkiller, I mean no painkiller! You stupid lam-brained jackasses! Now get the hell out and fetch me my fiancée Seto Kaiba right now!"

One of the nurses inside my room nodded dumb-founded and ran out of the room to look for Seto Kaiba. She quickly ran down the hall, and suddenly spotted him talking with Dr. Summers. Once she got infront of him, she tried to calm down her heaving breathing long enough to talk to him. After a few seconds, she finally got a-hold of her breathing and said "Mr. Kaiba, I need you to come with me to calm down your fiancée before she brings hell, or even worse, Satan himself in her pregnant form inside this hospital." He nodded and followed her down the hall towards the laboring room.

Once he reached the room, he quickly took a breath and entered the room to see that I was about to punch the daylights out of another doctor in the jaw for trying to give me painkiller. He loudly cleared his throat and asked "May I have a few minutes alone with my fiancée?" the doctor turned his attention towards Seto and nodded.

I smirked, reeled back my arm and punched in square in the face, breaking his nose and busting his top lip. The doctor quickly ran out of the room holding his bleeding nose, and eruptly slammed the door on his way out. Seto sighed to himself and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and yelled at him "What in the seven hells took you so god damn long! And where the hell were you?" he just merrily smiled, walked over to me and kissed me tenderly on the cheek. I growled at him and then started to watch him intensely. He chuckled softly and said "I had to fill out your hospital papers, plus, Yugi and his lackeys are here in the waiting room." I only nodded acknowledging that I understood what he said.

Then he continued by asking "Aisha, why won't you let them give you any painkiller to help you with giving birth to our son?" I smiled warmly up at him and said "I won't accept any painkiller from them, because my mother didn't take any painkiller when she gave birth to me. Plus, I wanted to prove to my deceased father that I'm as strong as my mother was. And also, so that I can at least find peace from my nightmares of him." I slowly took a breath and continued "And so that I won't have to wake up in a cold sweat, and shaking from my nightmares of him."

Seto slowly eased his way into my bed next to me in a sitting position, held me close to his chest, and said "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't have any nightmares as long as I'm with you." I then whispered sleepily "You promise.. Yawn.. Seto?" he smiled softly down at me and whispered back after kissing me "I promise my love."

Then, the next thing that Kaiba knew was that I was sleeping comfortably against his chest. He sighed softly to himself, laid down next to me, and fell asleep with his arms wrapped gently around my waist. As Mokuba and the others were waiting for Seto to get out, the other doctors and nurses were seeing to other patients. Silently, Mokuba and the others walked down the hall to the laboring room to see Seto and I sleeping peacefully together in my bed. Tea and the others smiled like maniacs at this Kodak moment before them. But it didn't last long; it was disrupted by Joey yelling "Hey Kaiba! Aisha! Wake up!" Both Seto and I eruptly woke ragging mad, basically as mad as two hornets. I suddenly looked straight at Joey and yelled "Joseph Wheeler! I was having a fantastic dream until you came in and yelled for us to wake up! Now I want you to get the fuck out of here and if I ever see your face before the mother-fucking baby comes out, I'll make you wish that you never met me! Now get out!" Joey gulped and ran out of the room. Kaiba chuckled and asked with his face next to my cheek "Was that really necessary love?" I smiled and nodded a yes.

The gang all shook their heads at me and silently walked out of the room. Then, Seto and I got comfortable and fell back asleep. Many hours later, I woke up to a searing pain coming from my lower abdomen. It was then that my screams of pain echoed around the room. Nurses and doctors eruptly filled up the room surrounding me after they ushered Seto out of the room to start the process of my conceiving our son. About two to three hours later, a small cry of baby erupted throughout the room. As the doctor cut the cord from the baby, Seto was suddenly ushered inside by one of the nurses to see his newborn son being wrapped in his new baby blue blanket.

A smile slowly made its way to his face after one of the nurses handed him his son and all of the other doctors and nurses left the room. Seto then looked at Aisha and walked over with their son in his arms to be only passed to her for his breast-feeding. Once he was finished, and Aisha got into a comfortable position against her fiancée's chest, the gang came in with cameras and video cameras. Soon, once they got pictures of Seto, our son Kyoshiro and I the gang decided to leave us alone for awhile with our newborn son.

Now that our (Seto and me) son Kyoshiro is born, will we be able to live happily ever after? Will Seto ever be able to find out about my past from that picture? Will he have the courage to ask me about it, or will he pry into my past without my consent? How about Bakura? Will he ever be able to take me from Seto; can he succeed in that task? And what of Duke, will he be able to exact his revenge on me as well as my baby? Find out in our next story of Yugioh-Love Lost then Found Again 2.


End file.
